


NSFW Alphabet with Arkin O'Brien

by drakaryss



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: A/N: My first NSFW alphabet had to be with Arkin, I just can’t NOT love this man. I don’t know if I’ll start writing these for every character I write for, but we’ll see!Warning: Obvious NSFW!
Relationships: Arkin O'Brien/Reader
Kudos: 5





	NSFW Alphabet with Arkin O'Brien

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first NSFW alphabet had to be with Arkin, I just can’t NOT love this man. I don’t know if I’ll start writing these for every character I write for, but we’ll see!
> 
> Warning: Obvious NSFW!

A = Aftercare [what they're like after sex]

He’ll light his cigarette and hold you close with his hand caressing either your thigh or your back. He’s not to keen on moving right after sex, so the two of you will lie there for a good ten minutes. After that, he’ll pull the covers over the both of you and make you as comfortable as he can.

B = Body Part [their favorite part of their body, and also their partner's]

Arkin’s favorite part of himself would be his arms. He loves that YOU love them so much. Plus, they’re strong enough to hold you down whenever necessary (AKA whenever he’s going down on you and you just won’t hold still).

Now, his favorite part of YOUR body is definitely your thighs. He’ll always nip and kiss at your inner thighs during sex, or knead them with a hand while the two of you make out. He especially likes it when they’re wrapped around his waist, or pinning him to the bed. He especially likes it when his head is in between them.

C = Cum [anything to do with cum, basically... I'm a disgusting person]

He really likes finishing inside you and feeling it dribble down your thighs. But when he’s feeling particularly cocky, he’ll definitely finish on your chest and belly. It’s a sight.

D = Dirty Secret [pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs]

He! Loves! Phone! Sex!

Sometimes your conflicting schedules will keep you apart, so whenever he can, Arkin will find a quiet spot and call you when he’s feeling horny as hell. Of course, you always answer. Knowing his voice alone is able to turn you on really gets him going, and the sound of your moans gets him excited to get back home and fuck you raw.

E = Experience [how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?]

Pretty experienced. Arkin’s had his fair share of girls, so he knows just enough to have you writhing and moaning underneath him every single time.

F = Favorite Position [this goes without saying. will probably include a visual]

Arkin likes it when you ride him. Especially when you let his hands on your ass guide your movements and your speed, and when he can pin you down against his chest and drive himself deep into you. 

HOWEVER, he also really loves taking you from behind with a handful of your tits and his other hand between your legs. He’ll occasionally give your hair a lil tug, for funsies.

G = Goofy [are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.]

For the most part, Arkin’s pretty serious, but every once in a while he’ll make a snarky remark that will leave you giggling. Sometimes the two of you will banter back and forth, definitely getting distracted, but you get right back to business.

H = Hair [how well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.]

He keeps himself as clean as he can, often just opting to trim a little bit. He likes looking presentable.

I = Intimacy [how are they during the moment, romantic aspect...]

When it comes to intimacy, Arkin has no problem with taking it slow. He wants nothing more than to savor and touch every inch of you and completely let his guard down. He focuses on nothing but your pleasure, and only when you’re satisfied will he focus on his own pleasure.

J = Jack Off [masturbation headcanons]

God, Arkin masturbates all the time. Whether it’s in his truck during lunch, or in the shower right after he gets home after an exhausting day and you’re not home yet to help him out. On the rare occasion you catch him in the act, you’ll stand by and watch him. He knows you’re staring, so he’ll put on a show for you, and it doesn’t take long for the two of you to end up tangled in the sheets.

K = Kink [one or more of their kinks]

Actually enjoys light bondage. He trusts you enough to let you tie him down and tease and edge him as you will, but does love it when he gets the opportunity to tie you down after and return the favor.

L = Location [favorite places to do the do]

Other than your bed? Kitchen counter, no cap.

M = Motivation [what turns them on, gets them going]

The way you moan out his name is a HUGE turn on for him. Nothing gets him going like hearing his name leave your lips in such a sinful way. He also likes it when you wear his shirts with nothing but a pair of panties underneath. He really can’t control himself.

N = NO [something they wouldn't do, turn offs]

Arkin won’t ever do anything that could potentially hurt you. He’s alright with being a little rough sometimes, but he won’t ever do anything you’re not comfortable with. 

O = Oral [preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc]

Big fan of giving and receiving. He loves eating you out whenever he can, especially when you’re fresh out of the shower when he can just pick you up, throw you on the bed and go to town. Likewise, he loves a good blowjob from you. He’ll usually let his fingers card through your hair but always lets you go at your own pace.

P = Pace [are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.]

I mean, it depends, really. For the most part, he likes taking his time with you and making sure you both get what you need. But on some occasions, he’ll want nothing more than to just hold you down and fuck you into the mattress.

Q = Quickie [their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.]

PLEASE, Arkin will try to get a quickie in whenever the fuck he can. When you visit him at work to drop off his lunch? Quickie in the truck. And when he visits you during your work hours because he misses your face? Quickie in the bathroom. 

R = Risk [are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.]

Arkin’s really game for anything you want to try, given you tell him what you want. However, he won’t really take many risks outside the comfort of your bed. 

S = Stamina [how many rounds can they go, how long do they last...]

Oh boy. Arkin has the energy to go for two rounds, but rarely a third. However, he loves to take his time with you and make sure you won’t be able to walk properly for the next few days. 

T = Toy [do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?]

Definitely owns a pair of furry handcuffs, maybe a little vibe. Other than that, he’s not super big on toys, and prefers to give you what you need himself.

U = Unfair [how much they like to tease]

Oh, he’s the WORST. Arkin is the BIGGEST fucking tease. He loves to have you begging for him, whether it’s with his words, his hands or his mouth. He knows he has you wrapped around his finger. He loves being teased as well, although he’ll whine and moan about how unfair you’re being.

V = Volume [how loud are they, what sounds they make]

Arkin is, in no way, quiet. He likes to give deep groans and breathy curses to give you positive feedback. Now, if you’re going down on him or he’s getting close, THAT’S when he’ll get real loud, moaning out your name and making whatever sound threatens to leave his throat.

W = Wild Card [get a random headcanon for the character of your choice]

Arkin’s really been through it. He has nightmares about The Collector, about what he did to him and what he watched him do to others. For this reason, he loves it when you cuddle him and hold him close with his head on your chest and your hands gently going through his hair. You know exactly what to say after a nightmare, and Arkin is eternally grateful you’re there for him, despite what he’s done.

X = X-Ray [let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words]

You can’t talk and act like Arkin does and NOT have a big dick, come on. His dick matches the big dick energy he gives off, it’s actually pretty impressive. 

Y = Yearning [how high is their sex drive?]

Not that crazy, really. Just enough to satisfy both of you. He’s not very good at hiding when he wants you, and every poor soul within a 5 mile radius can tell too.

Z = Zzz [how quickly they fall asleep afterward]

Arkin NEEDS to smoke after sex, it’s a sort of ritual the two of you have. But usually, you fall asleep first, so he’ll talk to you about his day until you do. He follows shortly after.


End file.
